Tє αмσ pero no puedo decirlo
by Nini.Godoy
Summary: Castiel sabe que jamás podrá negar que siente algo por Deana, su protegida, lo difícil es decirlo en voz alta. Deana por otra parte, no tiene problema con ello, pero piensa que Cas no siente lo mismo.Y Samantha... bueno, ella piensa que son idiotas. Declaraciones sin sentido, sentimientos confunidos /Femsalsh Deastiel.


**Advertencia:** Slash femenino, si no gustas de este genero, favor de abstenerse de leer. Castiel, Dean y Sam versión femenina. Palabras altisonantes ocasionales. Declaraciones sin sentido.

* * *

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Castiel piensa.

Porque sí lo hace, al contrario de los demás dicen, piensa por sí mismo.

Es porque piensa en su bienestar y en que necesita para ser feliz, que está ahí, frente a la casa de los Winchester—o al menos, donde cree que podrían encontrar un hogar en algún momento—, mientras llueve y espera pacientemente hasta que se decida por entrar o alejarse volando lo más rápido de ahí. Se decide por la primera y abre la puerta.

Se topa con los ojos verdes que quería ver, y observa con atención como estos brillan en confusión y diversión cuando se dan cuenta de su angelical presencia. Puede darse cuenta que el corazón de su recipiente se agita con fuerza, latiendo más rápido y haciendo que su respiración se agite. Se pregunta porque siempre pasa eso cuando la ve.

Deana Winchester, su protegida, es la única que puede hacer que eso suceda con su humano recipiente, cosa ilógica, pues se supone que ella tenga control total sobre ese recipiente.

Abre la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se quedan a medio camino y se atoran contra su garganta, golpeándola con sus gritos agónicos por querer salir. Su lengua se traba, y sus pensamientos se vuelven erráticos de nuevo, preguntándose que está mal en ella. Desde que se volvió humana… ha tenido la sensación en el pecho de estar sin respirar por miles de años, poder respirar y no querer hacerlo. Martirio, dirían los humanos.

Pero ella no era un humano, era un ángel del señor que se volvió humana por poco tiempo. Y ahora, era un ángel enamorado.

Oh sí, había hallado por fin la respuesta a sus sentimientos—en las novelas literarias de Samantha, claro está—: se había enamorado. Y no de cualquiera, sino, de Deana Winchester, su protegida.

Eso estaba bien, había pensado en un principio, y agarrando todos los artículos de las revistas femeninas para jóvenes de las tiendas de servicio de New York—donde había encontrado una banda de demonios engañando a humanos y firmando contratos; eliminándolos, por supuesto—a la casa de Bobby. Todas contenían artículos familiares: _¿Qué hacer cuando tu amor no es correspondido?; ¿Primer amor? Guía para principiantes en el amor; ¿Cuál sería tu cita perfecta?; etc._

Se había adiestrado en el tema de las citas en menos de dos minutos, y agradecía enormemente que las hamburguesas calmaran los nervios, y aunque no lo necesitara, era placentero consumirlas de vez en cuando. Y ahora, frente a la única persona, alma o ente que le había demostrado lo que es el amor, el dolor, la angustia y la familia; no sabía qué demonios—no literal— hacer.

—Hola Cas—dijo la Winchester, sonriendo. Trago grueso. Esa sonrisa hacia que sus mejillas se vieran aún más adorables con esas pecas—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Algún problema en Villa Ángel?

—El cielo está bien, Deana, gracias por preguntar—miro a los lados, viendo que Sam estaba leyendo en su computadora desde el sofá viejo de Bobby, y que, efectivamente, Dean seguía llevando los mimos zapatos incomodos de la semana pasada—. Pensé que ese calzado era demasiado incómodo.

La de cabello rubio miro donde el ángel apuntaba, y frunció el ceño, recordando que aun usaba las malditas zapatillas de su hermana.

—Sam me reto a usarlas por todo el mes—explico, mandándole una mirada asesina a su hermana, quien alzo la mirada con una cara de Perra tan conocida—. En otras circunstancias habría dicho que no, pero estaba apostando herir mi orgullo así que…

—Si tu orgullo es herido por dejar a Samantha conducir el impala por dos meses sin decir absolutamente ninguna palabra al respecto, eres más idiota de lo que pensaba—y ahí estaba Bobby, caminando con una cerveza en mano hacia ellos. Castiel lo saludo con la cabeza. Admiraba a ese hombre más de lo que podría expresar en voz alta, y mucho más desde que beso a Crowley.

—Mi nene es todo mi orgullo.

—Y por esa razón perdiste—murmuro la de mayor estatura en la habitación, suspirando para quitar un pedazo de cabello que caía en su frente.

Deana se pasó una mano por la frente, rozando el corto cabello rubio. Le miro, dándose cuenta que le llegaba exactamente a la nuca y sobresalía en punta de manera corta.

—Bueno, cambiando el tema—dijo Deana, mirándole fijamente—, ¿A qué venias Cas? Porque no creo que tengas noticias del paradero de Crowley, y tampoco que quieras pasar un tiempo de calidad con nosotros cuando en el cielo está peor que nada en cuestión de organización.

—De hecho, he venido a hablar contigo sobre un asunto importante—Parecía que decirlo sería más sensible y menos urgente en su imaginación, y probablemente la de ojos verdes pensó lo mismo, pues le miro con preocupación.

—¿Pasa algo malo? ¿Otra vez hay algún raro fenómeno que me quiere matar? Porque ya me extrañaba que hubiéramos durado un mes sin un psicótico asesino.

—No, no. Solo… es algo que es importante, pero no tiene nada que ver con su salud, así que no se preocupen—dijo, mirando a Sam quien le regreso la mirada con algo significativo en ella.

—Entonces, yo iré a revisar los sellos de la casa, para asegurarnos que los secuaces de Crowley no nos encuentren—dijo la Winchester menor, yendo al cuarto de pánico. Bobby solo asintió con fastidio.

—Yo voy a ver cómo está la chatarra de atrás, puede que encuentre el arma que estoy buscando—y con eso, el hombre se perdió por la puerta.

Quedaron solas. Completamente solas en una habitación.

—¿Qué querías decirme Cas? —pregunto la de ojos verdes, directo al grano, como siempre.

Y bueno, es el momento decisivo de una chica, pensó, recordando las revistas… ¿Qué pasa si Castiel intentaba el truco del "Tropezar y caer en el pecho"? Si hacía como si se tropezara… y terminaba poniendo su cara en el pecho de Deana… No, no funcionaria. Deana tenía pechos, no pecho.

—Lo que quería decirte es…—oh si, había llegado el momento. Ínflate de valor, Castiel, dile lo que sientes a Deana. Vamos, díselo ya. Ahora… ya—, quería decirte que… si necesitas algo con el asunto de Miguel y Lucifer yo… puedo ayudarte, aunque sea humana. Tratare de entenderte. Solo quiero decir que si necesitas a alguien que escuche, puedes contar conmigo. Para lo que necesites

Y ya lo hizo. Fallo.

Fracaso.

Deshonra.

Vergüenza.

Humillación interna.

Sus ancestros deben estar retorciéndose en deshonra.

Si tenía ancestros claro.

Y quizás…. Quizás, tal vez… pusiera su mano en su hombro para reafirmar lo que dijo y al mismo tiempo le diera un apretón de doble sentido.

Pero no… no pasó. Castiel salió llorando por dos razones: una, su confesión no le gustó mucho. Y dos…. pues fue una maldito cobarde y no pudo intentar el movimiento ganador y matador de acercar a Deana hacia ella un poco más profundo.

La Winchester miro con una sonrisa al ángel, mirándole con ternura. Cas siempre seria Cas, y aunque no fuera muy sensible, con ella siempre intentaba serlo, y si bien no era la mejor dando ánimos o consejos… teóricamente, no era la mejor hablando; siempre era una buena amiga… o intentaba serlo.

Por eso no se asustaba cuando se acercaba demasiado en silencio, cuando despertaba en medio de la noche y se encontraba al ángel viéndole dormir, o cuando tomaba una ducha fueran unos ojos azules los que le pasaran la toalla. Porque ella era la única que mal interpretaba las cosas. Ella solamente. Aunque… dudaba cuando Castiel le miraba con esos ojos azules y le miraba con suplica, como si ella también estuviera igual... como si entre ellas hubiera…

AMISTAD.

Pura y dulce amistad.

Eso era.

Al final del día, Cas no se pudo sincerar, Deana seguiría con zapatillas y Samantha seguiría escribiendo su novela "Dos idiotas enamoradas" por mucho, mucho, tiempo más.

* * *

 **Nini:** Bueno, esto me salió en un momento de inspiración. Espero y les haya gustado la idea, y aunque no soy muy aficionada con las versiones femeninas de estos chicos, y no me gusta el Fem Slash, pues, siempre me he preguntado cómo serian. He aquí la respuesta de mi imaginación. Si les gusta la idea, hacérmelo saber con un review, pues no estoy muy segura si será aceptada.

Me despido, hasta la próxima.

 _ **Reviews?**_


End file.
